Hi Dad
by jareya
Summary: A series of conversations between Kate and Jim Beckett, in which they discuss (among other things) a certain mystery author.
1. 2009 - Part One - 'A Jackass'

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own it, but I enjoy it beyond words._

_**A/N**__: So I owe the idea behind this series to two people – __**TORONTOSUN**__ and a guest reviewer, __**Mm**__ (whose birthday it is today – __**Happy Birthday!**__) Both of them left reviews on my story __**'Small Steps to Victory' **__that inspired me to write a series based on conversations between Kate and Jim Beckett – conversations on the subject of one Richard Castle. The chapters will be set at different points in the Caskett relationship, from 2009 to the present-day. This is the first one, set around the beginning of 'Nanny McDead' (Ep. 1x02). _

* * *

_**2009**_

Kate walked into the diner and made her way to the table where her father was already seated and nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad," she greeted, as he rose to embrace her. "Sorry I'm late."

They placed their orders and spent a few minutes talking about the usual – baseball, Kate's work, Jim's plans for his next fishing trip.

Then Jim couldn't hold it in any longer. "So when were you planning to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Kate questioned.

"That you've met your favorite author."

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "How'd you find out?"

"I read about the Tisdale case in the paper – the article mentioned that it was a copycat murder based on one of Richard Castle's novels. It also said that Castle had been called in to assist the police. And when they quoted Capt. Montgomery's statement to the press, I knew that your precinct was involved in the investigation. So I put two and two together and –"

Kate shook her head. "Remind me again who the detective is in this family?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked again.

"I guess it just... slipped my mind," Kate stammered out. "I mean, it's not like it was a big deal."

Jim was incredulous. "Not a big deal? You've been reading his books for a decade now – you line up at the bookstore when a new one comes out, you have every single one in hardback – and you finally get a chance to meet the man, and it 'slips your mind'?"

"Ah – but it wasn't the first time I met him," Kate hedged.

"I know – you told me you went to one of his book signings years ago. But I also know what those things are like – you say hi, get an autograph, and you're out of there in ten seconds flat. Now you've had a chance to meet him one-on-one – hardly the same thing."

"Now ain't that the truth?" Kate muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Dad, I didn't tell you about meeting Castle because – I kinda wish I _hadn't_ met him."

Jim quirked an eyebrow and waited for his daughter to continue.

"Dad, Castle is a _jackass_," Kate said emphatically, stressing each syllable. "He's an arrogant, immature, self-obsessed jerk who treats _everything_ like it's a game. He messes around with evidence, jokes around about things that _need_ to be taken seriously, and is completely unprofessional."

"Hang on a second, Katie," Jim interrupted. "What's with the present tense?"

"I just found out that he's going to be shadowing me and my squad for a while," Kate sighed, with another roll of her eyes. "Says he's doing _research_ for a new fictional character for his next novel."

"If he's shadowing _you_ and your team, then – this new character is based on you, isn't she?"

"Again with the detective skills, Dad." Kate smiled in spite of herself.

Jim laughed softly. "Well, it looks like I just might become a Richard Castle fan after all. You and your mom always did find a way to win me over."

"Dad–," Kate was clearly exasperated.

"Remember when I said I would read his books when he came up with a female heroine with a human side? Seems like he's doing just that."

Kate threw up her hands. "Yes, okay – I'm glad you've found a new fan club to sign up to; but Dad, I'm telling you that Castle is a pain in the ass, he's getting in the way of my work... and here you are singing his praises. I mean, whose side are you on here?"

"Well, forgive me for not hating a guy who has the good sense to find inspiration in my amazing daughter. Come on, Katie; don't tell me you're not a tiny bit flattered."

Kate tried to smother her smile, but Jim saw it. "Okay, so it's–, maybe it's–, look, the point is, Dad, he _could_ write the book without hanging around and driving me crazy."

The conversation paused for a few moments as the waitress arrived with their orders.

"So how long is he going to be shadowing you for?" Jim asked once the waitress had left.

"I don't know. Hopefully not too long. He is driving me up the wall." She groaned. "Sometimes I actually have dreams of torturing the guy. Graphic dreams."

Now it was Jim's turn to hide a smile. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had managed to get so deep under his level-headed daughter's skin. And as for her _graphic_ dreams of 'torturing' the man, well, he was just going to leave that one alone. His Katie was clearly forgetting the fact that sometimes, there was a thin line between wanting to kill someone and wanting to kiss them. But, much as she was now a grown woman, she would always be his little girl, and he preferred not to think of her... sexual urges.

"So," he said, moving on from that disturbing train of thought, "what is it about him that you find so irritating?"

"Dad, were you not listening?" Kate exclaimed. "He sticks his nose into things that are none of his business, he's like an overgrown kid, he thinks he's God's gift to women, he has this annoying proprietary attitude towards our cases, he already thinks he's part of the team, he thinks actual murder cases follow the same rules as his fictional stories, he has no respect for boundaries, he's frivolous, he's a smartass, he thinks he has me all figured out, he makes totally inappropriate comments, he –"

"What did you imagine he'd be like?" Jim interjected, realizing that his daughter was on a roll and could probably continue cataloguing Castle's flaws for an hour straight.

"Huh?" Kate was taken aback at being interrupted in mid-flow by a seemingly irrelevant question – after all, she'd already met the man.

"Humor me," Jim replied. "Based on his books, what did you think Richard Castle would be like?"

Kate paused. "I don't know – great sense of humor, perceptive, insightful, intelligent, sophisticated, charming, well-read..."

"And he's _none _of those things?"

"Well..." Kate paused again, clearly stumped. "Well, actually, he's, he's..."

Jim waited patiently. _Uh oh, Katie,_ he thought to himself. _Watch out, it seems like your Mr. Castle is starting to challenge your assumptions, refusing to fit into the box you've created for him… and once that happens, all bets are off. _

"You know what, Dad, it doesn't matter," Kate said, finally regaining her composure. "It doesn't matter what he's like – whether he's what I expected or not – because our relationship is _strictly _professional. He'll do his research, he'll write his book, and he'll be out of my hair. Hopefully soon."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm just proud that he recognized how special you are, and created a character based on you. Your mom would be proud too – she'd be thrilled by that."

Kate's smile was sardonic. "Yeah, maybe, but I think she'd also be bitterly disappointed that her favorite author also happens to be an infuriating jackass."

"Oh, I don't know," Jim said lightly, "Johanna always did like a strong, memorable character… and whatever else your Castle might be, he certainly seems to be that."

"First off, he is not _my_ Castle. And second of all, we've just spent way too much time talking about him. Can we please change the subject?"

_The lady doth protest too much_, _methinks_, Jim reflected to himself. _There's something to this guy – there's something to __**anyone**__ that manages to get Katie this flustered. Color me intrigued._ "So when do I get to meet him?"

"Are you kidding me, Dad?" Kate asked, putting down her cup of coffee with a firm clatter and looking straight into her father's eyes. "_Never_."

_Well, we'll just see about that_, Jim mused privately. _We'll just see about that._

* * *

_**A/N**__:_ _As always, I would love to know what you all think. And huge thanks to TORONTOSUN and Mm for the idea._


	2. 2009 - Part Two - 'Nikki Heat'

_**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful response to the first chapter. This one is set later in Season 1, shortly **before** the events of 'Little Girl Lost' (Ep 1x09)._

* * *

Jim rang the doorbell, unsure if there would be a response. Wanting to surprise Kate, he hadn't called ahead.

"Dad!" Kate greeted warmly as she opened the door. "Hey, it's so good to see you."

"Katie," Jim responded; reaching out to hug his daughter. She was dressed in workout clothes, a towel draped around her neck.

"Watch out, I'm all sweaty," she warned as they embraced, but Jim didn't care, holding her close as always.

He shrugged off his jacket and made his way to her couch. "I was in the neighborhood," he said, "I met my old friend Mark for brunch. Remember him?" Mark Terry was one of Jim's oldest friends, and one of several people he'd lost contact with in the years after Johanna's death.

"Yes, I do. I'm glad you're reconnecting," Kate replied, joining him on the couch.

Jim nodded his silent agreement. "So I was driving back home and thought I'd stop by, see if my favorite daughter was home."

"Well, you have impeccable timing," Kate laughed, "because your daughter just got out of bed an hour ago."

Jim checked his watch – it was nearly 2pm. His first thought was not that Kate might have been taking an afternoon nap on a leisurely Saturday after a wild night out on the town, but that his daughter's workaholic tendencies were clearly alive and well. "I guess that means you were out all night. Working?"

"Yeah," Kate said, "I got called in around 2am, and I was gone for six or seven hours."

"You can't have gotten much sleep since then."

"Probably not," Kate admitted, "but I've had as much as I'm going to."

She rose to her feet. "What can I get you, Dad? I have... uh, water, and..." She headed to her fridge and opened it, staring at its contents, which Jim could see were mostly half-empty takeout containers and bottles of water. "Uh, water," she finished.

Jim was not surprised. He knew Kate rarely had time to shop or cook, basically surviving on water, takeout and the odd glass of wine.

Kate turned back to him. "I could run out and get something."

Jim chuckled. "Relax, Katie, I'm fine."

Kate grabbed a bottle of water for herself and returned to the couch, folding her legs underneath her.

"So, how are you doing?" Jim asked her. "How are things at work?"

"Work is good. It's been... eventful," Kate replied cryptically.

"More eventful than usual?" Jim hoped not – the highly challenging and dangerous nature of his daughter's work was a reality that he still hadn't completely come to terms with, even after many sleepless nights and much agonizing worry. He had been handling it much better in the past few years, but even now, there were some nights he woke up in a cold sweat, unable to go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

"Yeah," Kate responded thoughtfully. "I mean, it's always... interesting, but even more so than usual these days."

"Really? Tell me more," Jim prompted. _Unless you're referring to life-threatening, nightmare-inducing events, in which case I'd rather not know_, he thought. He relaxed when he saw the unconscious smile playing upon Kate's lips.

"Telling you would take too long," she said. "But just to give you a taster – picture me playing poker with some of the world's most prolific writers, or going to a charity ball with a guest list that reads like the Who's Who of New York._"_

_Famous writers and wealthy New Yorkers_. Jim realized that those particular events could only be attributed to one person's influence. "How's Castle?" he asked out loud. He liked to get Kate talking about the newest member of her team, and although she still liked to complain about him, Jim was starting to think from their more recent conversations that she might be developing a grudging respect for the writer.

"Castle?" Kate replied, playing with a lock of her short red hair. "He's fine. He's been out of town for a few days, promoting the last Derrick Storm book."

"Has he started work on the next one, the one with the character he's basing on you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, and get this – the character's name is 'Nikki Heat'."

"Well," Jim laughed, "it's a little... gimmicky, maybe, but it could be worse."

"Really?" Kate exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. "I can't imagine a worse name for a homicide detective. It's totally unrealistic. I mean, no one would take me the slightest bit seriously if I walked around introducing myself as 'Detective Nikki Heat'."

"Look at it this way; at least it's catchy... memorable."

Kate pulled a face. "You always take Castle's side, Dad. You don't even know the guy."

"That's true", Jim shrugged, "but Katie, there's a reason why you are such a big fan of his work; a reason why your mom was too. I trust your judgment."

Kate rewarded him with a wry look. "Okay – so he's a good writer, but 'Nikki Heat'? It's just so... in your face. Makes me wonder what else he's going to do with this character that's supposedly based on me."

"If he's half the writer you think he is," Jim responded, "then he'll do the character justice."

Kate shrugged eloquently, affecting nonchalance when Jim could clearly sense her curiosity about the book.

"So," Jim asked, "is his research still getting in the way of your work?"

"Well," Kate conceded grudgingly, "actually, he _can_ be pretty helpful. He has a way of bringing a different angle to the table."

"A fresh pair of eyes."

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "He sees things differently, thinks outside the box. He's curious – he wants to know the story behind _everything_. He comes up with some pretty creative ideas. Well, actually, sometimes his ideas are just plain wacky and insane... but sometimes you need to be a little crazy to crack a crazy case, you know? He's no cop, but in a way, I guess that's why he's an asset to the team."

Jim studied his daughter as she acknowledged Castle's strengths, something she would never have done a couple of months earlier. _The sands are shifting_, he thought to himself. "So, you're not quite so eager to get rid of him now?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Dad," Kate was quick to clarify. "He's still a pain in the ass; he still tries my patience every single day. I wouldn't put up with him if I had a choice in the matter. And as I said, at the end of the day, he's not a cop. But at least he brings something new to the table. He's... interesting."

Jim smiled fondly. "In some ways, that says it all. You always did hate being bored, Katie. Even as a little kid, you didn't care how tough a task was, as long as it could hold your attention. Like that sci-fi video game – what was it called?"

"Zone X," Kate recalled with a wistful laugh. "And you would sit and play the game with me for hours on end, until I finally made it to the final level." She eyed Jim fondly. "I still have no idea how you managed to put up with me and that stupid game."

"I love spending time with you, Katie, you know that. Always have, always will. When you're lucky enough to be a father to a wonderful little girl, you want to give her everything." Jim felt his heart stutter a little as he said the words. He'd always wanted to give Kate everything – everything except the pain he knew she'd suffered in the difficult years after they lost Johanna, pain for which he knew himself to be partly responsible.

He cleared his throat as he continued. "Your Castle has a daughter – he would understand what I'm talking about."

Jim watched the smile that started to spread its way across Kate's face before she replaced it with a stern look.

"Quit calling him 'my Castle', Dad. I'll admit that one of his few redeeming features is that he's a good dad. And like I said, he's helpful in many ways on our investigations, but the bottom line is that I'm still counting down the days till he finally decides he's done enough research."

"Think you might stay in touch with him after that?"

Kate shook her head vigorously. "I can't think why I would; unless of course he got himself into some kind of trouble, which is a distinct possibility," she acknowledged dryly.

"But seriously," she continued, "We have nothing in common. Castle and I lead such different lives that I honestly can't imagine anything bringing us together when his work is done."

Jim was struck by the look on his daughter's face as she spoke – frankness mixed with something that looked very much like fondness. She was clearly unaware of it, which made it even more compelling.

"You never know, Katie. Sometimes life leads us down strange paths."

* * *

_**A/N:** So the next will probably be the first one set in Season 2, and considering what happened at the end of Season 1, it will probably have a very different tone from this one... _


	3. 2009 - Part Three - 'He Pushes'

_**A/N**: This one is set after 'A Death In The Family' (ep. 1x10 - the Season 1 finale), in which Castle admits to Beckett that he's been looking into her mother's murder against her wishes, and right before 'Deep In Death' (ep. 2x01)._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Castle, I'm just really enjoying the ride that the cast and crew are taking us on... I'm loving Mondays again!_

* * *

The minute Kate walked into the diner, Jim could tell that there was something wrong. It was in the way she stalked towards the table, the way she impatiently shrugged off her coat, the way she slid sulkily into her seat. The half-hearted smiles she managed to muster up for him and their regular waitress did nothing to alter his initial impression.

They made it through placing their orders and engaging in the usual small talk before Jim asked her what was really on her mind.

She repeated his question back to him, a quizzical frown creasing her brow. "_What's really on my mind?_"

"Yes. What's bothering you?"

Kate shrugged. "Nothing's 'bothering' me, Dad. I'm absolutely fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Kate confirmed, shifting in her chair. "I mean, I guess work's been really crazy lately, but that's nothing new."

"No, it's not," Jim agreed. "And yet, I haven't seen you look this troubled in a long time. We've been talking for almost twenty minutes, and I still haven't seen a genuine smile cross your face."

"And don't try to deny it," he said softly, when she opened her mouth to do just that.

"Okay. I guess…. " Kate began, pausing as if to gather her thoughts. "I guess things have just been a little complicated at work. I mean, Dad, my job was hard enough before I was forced to deal with nosy egomaniacs who like to ask all the wrong questions."

_Ah._ "Castle."

"Yes, Castle," Kate said, with a grimace. "I've had it up to _here_ with him. He's done more than enough 'research', and as far as I'm concerned, it's over. I'm done. I want him gone from the precinct, but Captain Montgomery won't give him his marching orders just yet. He's insisting that we do some magazine interview together… something about good press for the NYPD and goodwill from the mayor."

"Don't blame Roy," Jim said. "I know you're all about the job, but when you're in charge of a precinct, unfortunately you do have to think about the PR machine and the guys who actually control your budgets –"

"Yes, _unfortunately_," Kate interrupted, with a frown. "Because if it were up to me, Castle would already be out of the precinct and back in his cushy loft where he belongs."

"I'm a little surprised to hear that, Katie. Just recently you were telling me that he's been an asset to the team." Despite never having met the man, Jim was sorry to hear that Kate was ending their working relationship. Ever since Castle had arrived on the scene, she'd seemed so much… happier. She'd seemed to be having so much more fun.

Kate sighed. "I know, I know… he's been helpful, I'll give him that… but he just can't keep his hands out of the cookie jar. It's all fun and games to him; and Dad, what we do is _serious_. You can't mess around when it comes to people's lives and emotions."

"I'm sure you can keep him in line, Katie," Jim said with a smile. "You do a damn good job of that with everyone else – even a macho ex-military guy like Javier. You can definitely handle an overly inquisitive writer."

Kate rolled her eyes and tucked an errant lock of hair behind one ear. "But Castle just won't listen, Dad. He's like… like a dog – a big, hyperactive, overgrown puppy with a big, juicy bone caught between its teeth. He _never_ listens. I tell him – I _warn _him – not to look into something, and he goes digging even deeper." She looked down at her coffee cup, and Jim was surprised – and concerned – to see something very much like sadness in her expression.

"What's the matter, Katie?" he asked, leaning forward. "What exactly did he look into?"

Kate looked up quickly, shifted in her seat again and waved a hand vaguely. "It doesn't matter, Dad. What matters is that I asked him not to, and he did."

She sighed deeply and shook her head as she toyed with the handle of her cup. "You know what the problem is with Castle?"

"What?"

"He pushes way too hard. He doesn't quit. He has no sense of boundaries. It's like he just _has_ to know the whole story, no matter what it is. Even now, even after I've told him we're done, he just won't give up, won't quit trying to get back in. He just pushes and pushes and pushes until you give in, and somehow I've let him get away with it." She paused. "He already knows all kinds of stuff about me."

"Like what happened to Johanna?" Jim asked.

She nodded soberly. "And what happened to us… after that."

"That's an important part of your life, Katie. As devastating as it was – as it is – for us, it's part of who you are now, and I don't think it's something you should hide. Actually, I would want anyone who works closely with you, like Castle has these past months, to know why your job is so much more than a job to you."

Jim reached out to touch his daughter's hand. "What exactly are you worried about with Castle, Katie? That he's gotten too close, too far into your personal space?"

"_Yes_. Well, no. I mean, not exactly…." Kate looked up at the ceiling in frustration. "The thing is, Dad, we come from two different worlds… two _very_ different worlds that just do not intersect. He's this millionaire writer living this wild, fantasy life; and I'm just a cop that goes into work everyday and tries to do her best. That's _never_ going to change. He might be visiting my world right now, and I might have to put up with him just a little longer; but the fact is, when this is all over, all this time we've spent working together will just be a footnote for him, a cool dinner table story for his rich friends. He'll go right back to his world, Dad. And I just don't want him playing around in mine anymore. It might be fun and games for him, but it _matters_ to me."

Jim quirked a brow. "Well, from what you've told me, I think it matters to him too. He's put a lot of time and effort into shadowing you and helping with your cases – and I know it's for his book, but you told me yourself that he's taken some pretty big risks with his safety. I know you say he can be reckless, but he does have a family, a young daughter; and I don't believe he would take those risks if the cases you were working on didn't matter to him. And he's let you 'play around' in _his_ world too. You've met his family, you've been in his home, you've played poker with his friends; you went to that party together…. I mean, it's not exactly a one-way street, is it?"

Kate frowned. "Well, no, it isn't, but…."

"From everything you've told me about Castle, it seems to me like he's opened his life up to you as well; even the parts that most people would probably prefer to hide."

"Yes, but…." Kate's frown deepened.

Jim waited patiently for her to complete her statement.

Finally, she picked up her coffee and took a quick gulp. "Look, my point is, he just gets way too involved with… everything. It's just… too much."

"Katie, I think some of the best friendships are the ones that seem like they're 'too much'… the ones you don't see coming, the ones that surprise you, the ones that reach beyond your usual boundaries. Those are the friendships where you can really open each other up to new experiences; the friendships that really help you grow."

He went on, looking into the eyes that so closely mirrored his own. "I can certainly see why he 'pushes', as you call it; I can see why he would want to get to know you better. Anyone who has the opportunity to work with, and learn from, someone as exceptional as you would be a fool not to jump at that – and the one thing you've _never _called Richard Castle is a fool. And Katie, if you let your guard down a little, give it another chance, maybe you could learn a few things from him too."

Kate was silent for a few moments, and Jim saw her eyes cloud over. She shook her head solemnly. "No, he's had his chance, Dad. I've already let my guard down with him, without even knowing I was doing it. And now I wish I hadn't. I should have known better – you trust someone, you let your guard down, you give them a chance, and they find a way to –" She cut herself short and lifted her cup to her lips again.

_To what? _Jim wondered. _To hurt you?_ _Rick Castle, what have you done now?_ In many ways, Jim thought Castle was good for his daughter, that the inquisitive writer could, at the very least, help her shed the mantle of seriousness she'd wrapped herself in since Johanna's death; but the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again.

"Is this about the case you told him not to look into?" he asked. He wondered fleetingly if the case might be Johanna's murder – but dismissed the thought quickly. It had to be something else – a confidential case she wasn't allowed to talk about. If it was Johanna's case, Kate would just say so. Jim knew that ending her fixation with solving her mother's murder was one of the hardest things she'd had ever had to do, but it was a decision he'd fully supported. If there was one thing that could lower Castle in Jim Beckett's esteem, it would be the idea of him looking into Johanna's murder against Kate's wishes. And since Kate was constantly berating Jim for 'taking Castle's side', he knew she would not hesitate to tell him anything that would make Jim take a lesser view of the writer, especially now that their partnership was coming to an end.

Kate shook her head again, more firmly this time. "Don't worry about it, Dad – like I said, the details don't matter. But listen, you're right about one thing – I _can_ handle Castle, at least until this interview is over and he gets off my turf. All I need to do is keep him at bay, at arm's length; keep it strictly professional. I just have to build a wall between us. And _that_ I can do."

Jim knew that his daughter was already closer to Castle than she realized – the mere fact that her current problems with him could put her in such a deep funk spoke eloquently to that. And from everything he'd heard about Castle, Jim had a feeling the other man would not walk away from Kate easily. He had a feeling Rick had plans to stick around. _Katie_, Jim thought fondly, watching her beautiful face – so like her mother's – as she squared her shoulders and tried determinedly to change the subject, _I think it might be just a little too late._

* * *

_**A/N**: Okay, I'm delving into Season 2 properly in the next one... should be fun. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	4. 2009 - Part Four - 'Happy Halloween'

_**A/N:** So this one is set during 'Vampire Weekend' (Ep. 2x06)._

* * *

Jim was reclining in his armchair, reading a novel, when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw that it was Kate.

"Hey Katie."

"Hi Dad." Her voice was warm and vibrant. "We haven't spoken in a while, thought I'd just call and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, just catching up on some reading."

"Got any plans for Halloween?"

Jim chuckled. "Other than making sure I've got plenty of candy for the trick-or-treaters, no. I'm a little old for Halloween, don't you think?"

"Uh huh, but not too old to make fun of your daughter with her work colleagues," Kate said drily.

"Come on, Katie," Jim pleaded. "I told you, I had no idea what Javi and Kevin were up to when they called me wanting to talk about your teenage modeling career."

"Well, you should have known," Kate said. "Those two are never up to any good."

Jim held up a hand, forgetting for the moment that she couldn't see him. "Lesson learned... the next time they call, I won't be quite so cooperative. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm just glad that Castle didn't find out. I'd never be able to live that down."

"So I'm guessing things are back to normal with Castle," Jim observed with some satisfaction. "The problems you had with him seem to be over." Jim still didn't know why she'd been so upset with Castle, but he was pleased that she'd decided to give the writer another chance.

"Yeah," Kate said dismissively, "he apologized, and he meant it. So it's all in the past now."

Jim smiled. His Katie was always so forgiving – it was one of her many admirable traits, and one he was incredibly grateful for as a father.

"That's big of you, Katie," he said.

"Well," Kate replied matter-of-factly, "thanks to the mayor, I'm stuck with Castle while he does more research for his next three Nikki Heat novels, so it's in my best interests to get along with him – even though he still likes to drive me up the wall."

"But," she went on, with some satisfaction, "I always find a way to get my own back."

"Sounds like you have something up your sleeve," Jim said, enjoying the delight in his daughter's voice.

"Yes, Dad," Kate said with a laugh, "I do have something up my sleeve, quite literally as it happens."

Jim could almost picture her rubbing her hands together in glee. "Poor Castle," he said. "I almost want to feel sorry for him – but every time I look at the New York Times bestseller list, all I can think of is that meeting my daughter has been great for his writing career."

"Yeah," Kate said, "_Heat Wave_ is really raking it in for Castle."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Good for him, I guess," Kate said. "I mean, it's not like he needs the money, but it must be nice for him to see all his work on the book pay off."

"No, I meant how do you feel about the book?"

"Oh. It's good."

"Just good?"

"Okay, so it's really good. Really, really good. In fact, I might be a little biased, but I think it's the best thing he's written in a while. The case is solid. And it's fun to see how he modeled the relationships between Nikki and her colleagues on our real relationships at the precinct."

Jim smiled. "So you're happy with his depiction of Nikki Heat."

"Yes," Kate said, "and don't say 'I told you so'. Yes, you were right; Castle knew what he was doing after all. Nikki has depth."

Jim smiled fondly. "I'd never say 'I told you so'. That's your mom's line."

"Yeah," Kate acknowledged softly. "It is. Can you imagine how excited she would be about the book, Dad?"

Jim nodded. He had to clear his throat before he continued. "She'd be incredibly proud, Katie. Not everyone can inspire a larger-than-life, heroic character."

Father and daughter were silent for a few moments, and then Jim changed the subject. "So what are _your_ plans for Halloween?"

Kate's voice was filled with amusement again as she said, "I'm actually getting ready for a party as we speak. At Castle's."

"From the tone of your voice, I'm guessing this has something to do with the revenge you've been plotting."

"Uh huh – he told me this sob story today about when his fascination with murder began, and I really should've known better, but I totally fell for it. So now it's my turn to mess with his head. I have a great costume – it's going to spook the hell out of him."

"And now I'm back to almost feeling sorry for the man."

Kate laughed. "Don't – he _loves_ Halloween. It's like the perfect opportunity for him to play dress-up, goof off and act like the nine-year-old he really is."

She laughed again. "Yesterday he had to babysit his daughter's 'pet egg' for her health sciences project. It was actually kind of sweet, how protective he was of that egg."

"He seems to be quite the doting dad."

"Yeah, Castle's a lot of things, but the one thing he's not is a bad father. He and Alexis have such a close relationship. He had to race out of the precinct last night when she called – it turns out that her friend drank some spiked punch at a party."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just needed to sleep it off. Fortunately, Alexis got her out of there with Castle's help. Poor Castle – it can't be easy having a teenage daughter." She paused, mischief in her voice. "But then you know that already. I didn't exactly make it easy for you and Mom."

Jim chuckled. "No, you didn't, and I have the gray hairs to prove it. You can never really prepare for the teenage years – Castle is going to have to figure it all out as it happens. But he'll be fine – it sounds like there's a lot of love between him and Alexis, and in the end, that's what counts. Have fun at the party – are your other friends going to be there?"

"Yeah, everyone's coming. I can't wait to see all the costumes." Kate's voice was filled with growing excitement. "Martha – Castle's mom – is an actress, so I'm sure she'll wear something really dramatic, and Lanie _always_ pulls out all the stops, and Castle, as I said, is really just a big kid, so –"

"Anyway," she seemed to catch herself, "it should be a good time."

"I'm sure it will. I should go, let you get ready."

"Well, good night, Dad. And Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, Katie."

As he disconnected the call, he thought to himself that he would give just about anything to always hear this much excitement in his daughter's voice. Her job was demanding and difficult, and he was glad that she was still able to laugh at life's lighter offerings. She and Castle clearly had a somewhat unconventional friendship – one that seemed to be built on constant teasing and baiting – but there was no denying that Kate relished it all.

He picked up his book again, trying not to look at the cover – the nude silhouette still made him uncomfortable. "Now, Richard Castle," he muttered to himself, "let's see just how much like my daughter this 'Nikki Heat' is."

* * *

_**A/N:** So I know I made a bit of a jump from 2x01 to 2x06, but there's a lot more still to come from this season. Despite the way it ends, Season 2 is a rather delicious one for Caskett. Thanks so much for all your feedback – it's hugely encouraging._


	5. 2009 - Part Five - 'Pure Fiction'

_A/N: A short one this time – set right after 'Love Me Dead' (Ep. 2x09). As always, I own nothing._

* * *

"Here's the thing, Dad," Kate said, leaning over her coffee and jabbing a finger into the table-top to make her point, "he owes the fans more than that – _we're_ the ones who support the team, season after season. All he seems to care about right now is pleasing the guys in suits."

"Katie, I agree with you that the fans should come first," Jim said, "but my point is: I think he _is_ trying to please the fans."

Kate threw up her hands in frustration. "Really, Dad? By pushing this new guy down our throats? If he thinks that's really going to make the fans happy, he's only lying to himself. Because speaking for _this_ fan," she turned her finger on herself, "it's a huge turnoff – and from everything I've heard and read, pretty much everyone feels the same."

Jim and Kate Beckett were sitting in their favorite diner, discussing their favorite topic: baseball. They were having a lively argument over the Yankees' manager's controversial decision to field the team's newest acquisition in a string of potentially decisive games.

"All I'm saying," Jim continued, "is that out on the field, everyone deserves a fair shot."

Kate shook her head, a rueful smile curving her lips. "You sound just like Castle."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Really? I wouldn't have pegged him for a big baseball fan."

"Oh, no, he's not," Kate corrected her father quickly. "I was referring to your whole 'everyone deserves a chance' spiel. That's Castle – he always wants to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. He thinks I'm such a cynic because I tend to expect the worst. But the sad thing is – I usually end up right. People always find a way to live down to your lowest expectations."

Jim shrugged. "I understand why you're more skeptical, Katie –after everything you've dealt with at work and in your personal life, anyone would be."

"Yeah," Kate conceded, "but sometimes I envy Castle. He's always prepared to give people a fair chance, to hope that there's something good in everyone." She paused for a moment, looking down at her coffee mug. "Sometimes I think it would be nice to just… _believe _like that. But it costs too much."

"The best things in life always do, Katie. Big risks, big rewards. It doesn't always end badly – sometimes taking a chance on someone can pay off in the most unexpected ways. I don't have to tell you that if your mother hadn't taken a chance on me, as awkward and... clueless as I was back then; we wouldn't have had those wonderful years together – and we wouldn't have had you."

Katie was silent for a long moment, deep in thought. "So," she finally said, apparently eager to change the subject, "maybe we should work on getting some Yankees tickets soon – we haven't been to a ballgame in ages."

Jim nodded in agreement. "I'll look into it." He looked at his watch. "We should get going. You've had a long day – you must be exhausted."

After they had paid and left the diner, Jim turned to his daughter again as they stepped into the dimly lit street. "By the way," he said, "congratulations again on solving the Buckley case. Must have been a tough one for you – especially finding out that the guy everyone saw as a great, heroic prosecutor had a dark side of his own."

"Yeah, that was a twisty one," Kate acknowledged with a sigh. "First finding out that he was running a call-girl ring, and then finding out that his partners-in-crime killed him. We couldn't have figured it out without Castle's help. He got played in the process – we all did – but we worked it out in the end."

Jim nodded. "I'm proud of you, Katie."

"Thanks, Dad – it was a relief to wrap that one up, it was full of nasty surprises."

"Kinda like the case in Castle's book."

Kate stopped short and stared at Jim. Even in the shadows cast by the muted street lights, he could see her cheekbones blazing with color. "_C-C-Castle's book_? Dad, you've read Castle's book?"

Jim nodded, struggling not to blush too. He failed.

"Dad!"

"What? Was I not supposed to?"

"Well, _yes_… I mean, no. I mean –" Kate ducked her head, lost for words.

Jim shrugged. "I just wanted to see for myself what this Nikki Heat character is like. You can't blame a father for being curious."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually _read_ it."

"Why not?"

It was Kate's turn to shrug, as she scuffed the tip of her foot on the ground. "I just figured it's not exactly your kind of book. You're usually all about James Joyce and great Irish literature, and books about jurisprudence and philosophy."

"True – but when a bestselling author bases a major character on my wonderful, inspirational daughter, I make an exception."

"So did you, uh, did you read it _all_?" She cringed at the thought.

"Well, Katie," Jim murmured, clearly ill at ease, "I think we can safely say that neither of us really wants to discuss this subject in any detail, but let's just say that when I got to certain, uh, portions of the book, I, uh, skipped right over them."

"Good," Kate said, nodding her head firmly as she studied the concrete on the sidewalk. Finally, she looked up at her father, striving for a nonchalant expression. "Not that it matters, Dad. I mean, you know it's all just fiction, right? _Pure fiction_."

Jim simply smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I'd like to thank you all so much for your suggestions in the reviews – as you may have noticed in this chapter, I find your ideas very inspiring. Till next time! _


End file.
